Avengent
by chocolatedauntlesscake
Summary: Jennifer Eaton must decide her fate, whether to find her brother or face the wrath of her abusive father. She must choose a new life, or stick with the old. To be brave or to be selfless. i am not very good at summary's, but this is my first fanfic and it is pretty good! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Four/Tobias POV**

I have a lot of secrets. Secrets I have never told anyone. One of them is that I am Marcus's son, and that I came to Dauntless only to get away from him and his abusive ways. Another thing is that, when I left Abnegation, I left behind the only person that I was sure I loved. My sister, Jennifer. I still remember the day right before my choosing ceremony, she told me she loved me and begged me to transfer to another faction to get away from Marcus.

"Tobias, I will be okay, I can handle myself. I will stay out of the house, I will do anything! Please Tobias, this is probably your only chance, don't waste it on me. There is no reason why you have to suffer for the rest of your life. Go to a different faction and know that I will be okay. I love you."

Those were the last words she said to me. I still remember her hopeful brown eyes, her short, curly, dirty blond hair tied into a tight bun, and her pale skin.

Today is her choosing ceremony, and I have no idea what faction she will choose. If she chooses Dauntless, I am almost positive she won't recognize me, I look nothing like i did 2 years ago, even if she did, she would probably just ignore me. But I do know that, wherever she goes, after she gets into a faction, she will not visit me. Looking back, I see that I was a horrible brother, i never visited, in fear of running into Marcus. And I left her in the hands of _Marcus_, who I know probably beat and whipped her everyday, blaming her for Evelyn and me leaving him. Evelyn, my mother, someone who supposedly died when I was 8. Evelyn really left me and Jennifer to join the factionless after Marcus tried to get her executed. I now this because I saw her for myself about a week before the aptitude tests. She practically begged me to leave the factions and join the factionless. But I wouldn't do it, she is no mother of mine. Leaving me and Jennifer to rot. My real mother died when I was 8. But know that I think about it, I was no better then she was. I lost Jennifer's love the minute my blood hit the coals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jennifer's POV**

Today is my choosing day. I already know what faction I am going to choose. Dauntless.

I am going to Dauntless to find my brother, Tobias, but I have no idea where or how I will find him. Like my best friend always said, "your appearance can change a lot in 2 months." Well, it's been 2 years since have seen my brother. Who knows what he looks like now.

The only thing that I will regret leaving is my best friend, Beatrice. I remember the time when the article came out about my dad. Every word of it was true. But, of course my dad threatened me not to tell anyone about that. Well, I guess you can call me Candor, because I told Beatrice everything after the article came out. She is a true best friend, she would let me spend all day with her even after school and sometimes at night just so i could stay away from Marcus. I just hope she doesn't stay in Abnegation, if I know her at all, I know that she doesn't belong here.

When I go to Dauntless, I am positive he won't recognize me. The last time I saw myself in the mirror was when I was 14. After my mother left, there was no one to cut my hair. It stared to grow really long, but no one knew but it was always in a super tight bun so my hair always looked short. The day right after Tobias left, I wanted to cut my hair, so I pulled out the mirror and tried to cut it. Believe it or not, hair is hard to cut if you are not aloud to see yourself in the mirror. So, I took a look at myself in the mirror and saw my dirty blond hair, my pale skinned, freckled face and then I realized how short I was. For a 14 year old, I was only around 5 foot 1 inch. Then, right before I started to cut my hair, Marcus saw me, broke the mirror with his fists and started to throw the broken pieces at me. Since then, I haven't seen my reflection, until Yesterday. After the aptitude tests, I walked home and pass a pond, I look in my reflection and see someone completely different. I wouldn't have even recognized me if I wasn't _me_. I take down my hair, which is now a dark brown shade (just like my mothers) and see that it is down to my butt. My skin is now a darker side of tan and my freckles were... gone. In fact, the only thing that was the same about me was my eyes, and my eyes were pretty much the same as everyone else's.

Before I know it, it is time to go to the choosing ceremony. I take what I know I will need for Dauntless and hide them under my very baggy, grey clothes. I take a deep breath and take one more look at my room, because I know this is the last time I will be sleeping in it.


	3. Chapter 3

{**Author's note} **

**ok, i know my chapters' are kind of short and i am sorry about that and this one is going to be really short because i want to put this chapter in Tris's POV but i don't want to keep it in her POV for too long or else it will seem like you are just reading divergent all over again.**

**Beatrice's POV**

My mother, father, Caleb and I walk to the choosing ceremony together as a family (possibly for the last time). When we get there, Caleb and I wave goodbye to our parents and we go to our seats. Caleb will choose his faction before me, but everyone knows that he will choose Abnegation.

As for my best friend, Jennifer, I don't know. I know she will transfer, because I know that she isn't an idiot, and she won't stay in a place where Marcus can abuse her. I am going to miss her, and I hope she will meet me during visiting days after she gets into a faction.

But my problem is that I don't know what faction I will transfer to. My aptitude test told me that I was Dauntless, Abnegation, and _Erudite. _I know I won't got to Erudite. I always been annoyed by them. the way they talk like they are always right, and how they think there is logic behind everything.So that leaves me Abnegation and Dauntless, Abnegation is my home but I have always felt like I don't belong here.

I snap out of my daze and realize Jennifer is walking onto the stage. Her father is hosting the choosing ceremony and so he has a fatherly smile on his face. I hate him. I hate him after everything he has done to Jennifer. She snatches the knife from him and, since it is almost my turn and i am in the front row, I can see that Marcus is saying something to Jennifer, but I can't make out what he is saying. I see her face contort for a fraction of a second and then relaxes. She swiftly walks to table were the bowls of Abnegation and Dauntless are.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jennifer's POV**

I stiffen as a walk on stage. My dad is hosting the Choosing ceremony and I hope he doesn't take a good look at me, because if he does, he may be able to see the stuff I have hidden under my clothes. I swiftly take the knife from him and he gives me a fatherly smile. But I can see that his eyes are looking at me with hate. then, he speaks to me, quietly enough so i am the only one who can hear him and probably the only one who can even see his lips move. he says to me, "stay in Abnegation, or I will hunt you down and hurt everyone you care about." with that, I stiffen and quickly relax, hoping no one saw what just happened.

There are two tables. One with the Dauntless bowl and the Abnegation bowl, and the other with the Candor, Amity, and Erudite bowls. I go to the table with Dauntless and Abnegation. What Marcus said to me may have startled me, but it did not change my choice. I put the blade up to my wrist and make the cut. I wince at the pain but quickly recover. I watch as my blood drops into the sizzling Dauntless bowl. I here many gasps coming from most of Abnegation and my father, and I hear cheers coming from Dauntless.

I practically run over to wear the others who have also chosen Dauntless and watch the rest of the ceremony from there. Then I realize, I am the only person for Abnegation here. "Hey stiff!" someone says. "look, the stiff decided to leave!" another person said to me. "SHUT UP!" I say to them and then I hear a couple of 'oooooo's, but for the most part, they left me alone.

Then I Caleb walking onto the stage and he looks, tense and nervous. I wonder why because I knew Caleb and he would never get nervous, even in crowds like this. And everyone already know he is going to choose Abnegation so. I see him cut his hand and I watch his blood drip into the... Erudite bowl. I gasp and I see that I am not the only one. It seems like everyone from Abnegation gasped. Caleb, the perfect Abnegation boy, transferring to their "rival" faction?

I didn't let myself think about that for too long because right after Caleb, was Beatrice. She takes the knife from Marcus and then I see her give Marcus a death glare. I smile knowing that I had a friend as good as she was. Then she walks over the table with the Abnegation and Dauntless bowls. A surge of hope forms inside me as a realize she may pick Dauntless too. But at the same time, I felt my heart sink, because I know how much family means to her, and maybe she will choose Abnegation to be with her family so they are not left with no children. She brings her hand in the middle of the two bowls and she cuts her wrist.

I can't bring myself to watch which bowl the blood lands into. I turn away from the Dauntless so they won't see the single tear streaming down my face. Then I hear a voice. "Why are you crying?" I look up and see Beatrice, I hug her and then we start running for the train.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jennifer's POV**

As we run for the train, my tight bun gets undone and my hair starts blowing in my face. I am a fast runner, but Beatrice is a little faster. She is a little ahead of me and she struggles to get on the train, she tries to pull herself up, but she isn't strong enough. For a second I panic, because if she and I don't get on the train, we become Factionless. Then, suddenly, Beatrice gets pulled into the train by a girl with dark hair and dark skin.

Then it is my turn, i grab the side railing and pull myself up with a little help from Beatrice. Now that we are finally in the cart, i try to fix my hair and braid it to the side. I haven't braided my hair in so many years, because in Abnegation we aren't supposed to bring attention to our hair, so my fingers fumble and it comes out more like a cluster of knots.

"here let me help you." says the girl who helped Beatrice onto the train.

She starts braiding my hair, but instead of taking all my hair, she starts with a small section at the top of my head and adds more hair as she braids.

"your hair is so pretty, and it is like pin straight!" she says.

"funny, because I used to have naturally really curly hair!" I say. huh, looks like the curls died away over time.

" by the way, my name is Christina" Christina says.

"Beatrice," Beatrice says, "and this is Jennifer." she says pointing to me.

I am not really sure why her pointing at me reminded me of this, but I just remembered that I had like two pairs of black clothes under my baggy shirt.

"hey that reminds me," I say taking out the clothes, "put these on." I throw the clothes at her and she looks back at me with a confused look on her face.

"they are just black clothes, ever since my mom died, I had to do my own shopping, and I already knew I was going to choose Dauntless so I got some black clothes so people wouldn't make fun of me saying that i was a 'stiff'. These will help us blend in more, that's all." I explain. she shrugs and she changes into the clothes. Beatrice and I are about the same size, so the clothes fit both of us perfectly. thankfully, there were no guys in the same train cart as us.

After we finish changing, it was time to jump. I saw that we had to jump onto a roof, and there was a chance that some people may not make it onto the roof. My first thought was 'why would they make us do this!? Are they crazy or something!?' but then I thought about it, and then I thought, 'no, they aren't crazy, they are Dauntless.'

I see people jumping so I follow them. I run as fast as I can and them I jump. While in mid-air, I feel like I am flying, and that's when I know I made the right decision coming here. I hit the ground with a _thump, _and then I get up and see that I have cut my knee on something. I stop thinking about it because I look around and I don't see Beatrice. I panic when I see her and she looks like she is about to fall.

I run to her and save her just in time. " you OK?" I ask. She answers with a nod and then we see a Dauntless born initiate kneeling at the edge of the roof, crying. I look down and see a distorted body wearing black lying on the ground. That was probably her sibling. Even the people who do this on a daily basis die, so whats going to happen to the rest of us? then, I see a tall man standing in front of all the initiates.

"Hello, I am Max and I am a leader of Dauntless. For the next three weeks, you will be training to see if you have what it takes to be Dauntless. Your first task is to jump off this roof."

"What!? Are you Mad? We will all die if we do that!" says one of the boys from Candor.

Max glares at him and asks, "what is your name Candor?"

"P-p-Peter" the boy replies

"Well then, Peter, that is a risk that a true Dauntless will be willing to take. If your too chicken, then you may as well consider yourself factionless. So, whose going to jump first, or do I have to choose?" Max says.

No one volunteers to go first. not even the Dauntless born. This was getting ridiculous. I grab Beatrice's hand and I ran full speed and jump off the building.

**{Author's note}**

**Ok, so what do you think so far? I know that there was a lot of dialog in the chapter, but i hope i didn't make it confusing for you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Four/Tobias POV**

I stand by the net waiting for the first jumper. I am also waiting to see if my sister will be one of the jumpers. I can just imagine her in her baggy grey Abnegation clothes and her blond, curly hair flying in her face.

I wait for a couple minutes and then I finally see two black clothed figures falling towards the net. They land on the net and I help them out of the net. "names?" i say looking at there faces trying to look casual, but really I am looking to see if one of them is my sister. One of them resembles her, same dirty blond hair and all, but i know it isn't her because other than her hair color, she looks nothing like my sister. The other one looks _nothing _like her, except for maybe her eyes. So far, no luck on finding my sister.

"umm.. Tris" says the girl with the dirty blond hair

"Jenny." the other girl says without hesitation

"make the announcement Four!" Lauren says

"Our first jumpers! Tris and Jenny!" i shout

**{Author's note}**

**ya i know... shortest chapter ever! i just typed this in a couple min. so ya. Ya i know that "Jenny" is obviously short for "Jennifer" but in my mind people don't shorten there names in the future-ish. so when people here the name jenny, they make no connection to the name Jennifer  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**{Author's Note}**

**hey guys! sorry i haven't updated in a while. so i know a lot of you are asking if i could make the chapters longer, but the thing is that i don't start a chapter, save it and add stuff to it later. What i do is i start a chapter, finish it, save it, and post it. This way i can update more often. Also, whenever i decide to change POV's, it will be in a new chapter. tell me if you want short chapters, fast updates or long chapters, slow updates. **

**Jenny POV**

"Jenny" I say without hesitation. i look at him, trying to see if he is my brother. i remember my brothers light blue eyes, longish dirty blond hair. i look at him and try not to frown. this guy is not my brother. A couple nights ago, when i thought about what i should change my name to when i get to Dauntless. i wanted to start a new life, not being own as "Marcus Eaton's little daughter."

"make the announcement Four!" a girl yelled.

"the first jumpers! Tris and Jenny!" Four, i guess says.

Bea-Tris and I stand to the side as we hear the Dauntless cheering loudly and watch the rest of the initiates fall to the net. We naturally make two groups, transfers and Dauntless- Born.

"ok everyone!" Four yells, "transfers come with me to the pit, Dauntless-Borns go with Lauren to the dorms, I assume you don't need a tour of the place.

"the Pit? why is it called the pit?" Peter asked as the Dauntless borns leave to the dorms. Man, this Peter kid really needs to learn how to shut up!

"you'll see" Four replies. When all the Dauntless born leave Four continues, "My name is Four, I will be your instructor for the next three weeks." he says, walking backwards.

he stops and says, "welcome to the pit." I look around in astonishment. "pit" is the perfect word for the place.

"you will learn to love the pit, it will be like your second home." we walk toward the railed ledge of the pit "this is the Chasm. This shows there is a fine line between Bravery and idiocy. A jump into the chasm will end you. It has happened in the past and it will happen again." Four explains.

I shiver. I imagine seeing a motionless body, like the girl's sibling that didn't make it onto the roof. I didn't know that when I chose Dauntless, that there was a chance that I wouldn't survive through initiation.

**{Another Author's note} **

**another short chapter. sorry! anyway, i know some of you are like "what kind of person can't recognize their own sibling!" well, i thought my story would be more interesting if they didn't recognize each other, but they are looking for each other (if that makes sense)**


	8. Chapter 8

**{Author's Note}**

**Sorry i havent updated in a while! i had relatives over and stuff so ya...**

**Jenny's POV**

After everyone gets settled into what will be our home for the next three weeks, Christina, Tris and I go to the shops. Christina suggests we get some new clothes first so we could look more dauntless. When we come out of the store, I have at least 12 outfits in my bag. I personally like shopping, Christina, I am guessing LOVES shopping, and by the looks of it, Tris despises it.

Next we go to the hair cutters place. Christina thought we should get tattoos but I thought it was a little too early in the dauntless experience for that. Christina got her hair cut down to her shoulders and then got some layers. It was a good look for her.

Next there was Tris, I could tell she didn't like the idea of anyone but her mother cutting her hair. She hesitated and then sat in the chair, unsure of what to say. I guess Christina picked up on it so she said, "um, cut her hair just below the shoulders, add a couple stacked layers... Oooh! And give her some highlights!"

Tris sat obediently while the hairstylist finished up. when Tris was done, I was completely shocked. She looked very different... yet the same. She still looks like Beatrice, but free.

And then there was me, I had an idea of what I wanted. I sat in the chair and then I looked in the mirror. I saw my reflection and was once again shocked by how different I looked from 2 years ago. "So, what would you like today?" said the hair cutter, bringing me out of my daze. "umm... I would like my hair cut to my waist, I want to keep it looking pretty long. maybe a couple of layers, some side bangs, and a couple red highlights." I said, confident of what I wanted.

Since my hair was longer than both Tris and Christina's hair, mine took WAY longer. Tris and Christina got bored of sitting and waiting so Christina made Tris come with her to the make up shop next door. About half an hour later I was FINALLY done getting my hair done.

I see that Tris and Christina aren't back yet, so I go next door looking for them. as I walk outside, I see that it is already getting kind of late and that Christina and Tris are waiting for me outside the makeup shop. When I walk up to both of them they drop their bags. "Oh my god! Jenny you look great!" Christina says, handing me one of the makeup bags. "Wow!" is all Tris says. Apparently, I look very different.

"Thanks guys! I think we have have done enough shopping, we should head back it is starting to get late." I say. Tris looks relieved by this and Christina looks a little disappointed but satisfied. I look around and see that there are people roaming around the streets drunk. And that's when I see the most ugliest creature I have ever laid eyes on.

**{Author's note}**

**What or who is it? once again i am sorry i havent updated in a while i will start to update faster hopefully because now that schools out, i have a lot more free time. Have a great summer! bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**{A/N}**

**hey hey hey! well, i don't really have anything to say here so ya! Here's Chapter 9!  
Disclaimer: you know what i own**

**Jenny's POV **

There is a VERY drunk man in front of us and he smells like he hasn't showered in _weeks. _His face is more metal than skin and his hair is greasier than you'd ever imagine. I think I have seen him before... maybe at the pit? I don't know.

He looks at each of us from side to side, swaying as he does it because he can't keep his balance. His eyes stop and me. I stiffen as he continues to stare at me. I have an urge to run away from this disgusting man, but that would show cowardice and I refuse to show that.

"your looking mighty fine." the man says to me, his words slurred. i don't know whether to be flattered or disgusted. "I l..." the rest of his words are incomprehensible. I look to Tris and Christina and both their faces look as disgusted as mine probably does. I look at the man again and he his coming closer to me, leaning in for a kiss.

Gross. Absolutely positively gross. I kick his leg as hard as I can and I half walk, half run away. I look back and see that Tris and Christina have done the same thing.

When we have reached the dorm we all burst out laughing. "did you see his face when..." Tris say in the middle of laughing. "omg, Yes" Christina says. i just keep laughing. it feels good to have fun and not care who sees. If this is the package that comes with being Dauntless, I can't wait for the life ahead of me.

**{A/N}**

**ok so I know this Chapter is a little... weird. But watevs! i know this chapter is REALLY short, but a new chapter will be coming soon. idk this is kind of a filler chapter.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**{A/N}**

**HOLY CRAP! 2000 VIEWS! THANKS! Thank you guys so much for reading my story and enjoying it. i know i am going into a lot of detail in all the chapters so tell me if you want me to hurry up the story... thanks again! **

**Jenny's** **POV **

I wake up to a harsh pillow being thrown at my face. "GET UP!" Tris screams. I groan and sit up in my bed. " we start training today, remember? And you are going to be late! Get up!" That's when realization hits me. I jump off of the top bunk of the bed and sprint for the shower. Which is at the moment occupied. dang it!

I go back to the dorm and I realize Christina has already prepared some clothes for me for the day. I have got to say, Christina has good taste in clothing. Laying on the bed is a black top with ruffles and some skinny jeans, with a pair of Converse high tops. I take the clothes and head into the shower.

When I am done I put on the clothes and I see that Christina and a lot of other are in the dorms getting dressed. Christina walks up to me and tells me to sit down. I sit patiently while Christina does my hair and makeup. Christina should be a beauty stylist one day... if there is such a thing.

"and...Done!" Christina exclaims, sounding excited. I walk over to the mirror and I struggle to keep myself from gasping. I looked Beautiful! no... not beautiful... Dauntless.

* * *

We walk into the training room and go towards where the others are standing. It looks like all the initiates are here, not just transfers. I look around to see the rest of my competition. After all, only 10 of us can be Dauntless. That's when I see a boy, he's a dauntless born, who stands out in the crowd. I am not sure why, he just does.

A voice snaps me out of my daze. Four. "The next three weeks will probably be one of the hardest ones of your lives.  
During the 3 weeks, Lauren and I will be teaching you how to be truly dauntless." Four exclaims.

"Week 1 will test your physical abilities, like fighting. Week 2 will test your emotional strength, there will be fear simulations, and finally, Week 3 will test your mental preparedness, we will put you in your fear landscape, where you will face all your fears in one time period." Lauren explains. "The fear landscapes are like your personal version of hell." Four explains farther.

"transfers you stay here and dauntless born's go to the other training room" Four says. Everyone stays where they are, unsure of what to do next. "well what are you waiting for? Get out!"


	11. Chapter 11

**{A/N}**

**Hey guys! ok, so about the mini competition I had the winner to it was thelovelyDauntless! Congrats! everyone should go check out her profile! Almost everyone got the answer correct, but she was the first one so... ya. And the answer was... you guessed it Uriah! Now, just wonder what part may he play in this story...  
**

**Jenny's**** POV**

The room quickly empties as all the Dauntless borns leave the training room. "Ok, today I will be showing you how to shoot a gun." Four tells us. He picks up his gun, loads it, aims it, and fires. dead center. He continues to shoot and all of the bullets hit the center. Wow.

"This is a real gun with real bullets, but the ones you will be using today will be real guns with _plastic _bullets. I am doing this so you don't kill each other on the first day of initiation." Four says. "If someone were to get shot with _these, _it would probably knock them out, badly bruise them at the least. If you purposefully shoot someone today, it will effect your final rank." he explains.

I, and several others hear that Peter guy mumble some kind of swears. Four walks up to him and points his gun, the real one, at Peter's forehead. "Do you have a problem with that Candor?" Four asks. Peter shakes his head, obviously scared. Four lowers his gun. I grin because of the look that is on Peter's face right now.

Next is our turn. Everyone picks up a gun. It feels unfamiliar in my hands, but I will have to get used to it. We all go to a target to practice. I think some people were too overconfident and they thought they could hit the target on the first try, they couldn't.

Peter was one of these people. He practically shot the person next to him! Unfortunately, the person next to him, was me.

I aim the gun to the target and the I look at the people around me. No one has yet to actually hit the board. I look at Tris and I notice that we are both the only ones who haven't shot there gun yet. I breath in, aim one more time, breath out and shoot.

I squeeze my eyes shut, not daring to see where the bullet hit. Then I stop hearing the gun shots all around me. I open my eyes.

I am the first one to hit the target. and I wasn't even that off center! Man, did I get lucky. Everyone is staring at my board for a couple seconds and then eventually get back to work. Tris is the next one to hit the target. I keep shooting, working my way to the center as I go.

I eventually hit the center, but Tris was the first one to do that, I was the second. Maybe I do belong in dauntless.

Peter is still having trouble hitting the target, and so naturally, my Abnegation senses kick in.

" Ok so your aim kind of off to the left," I explain. " So maybe you should aim more to the right..."

"shut up Stiff!" He screams in my face, pointing the gun at me. I try to move out of the way, and next thing I know, Everything goes black.

**{A/N}**

**dun dun dahhhhh! Whats going to happen? ya, i know that in the real book they used actual bullets, but i just wanted to add some more action into this part. so ya. i know this update is a little late and that because i have been super busy, so sorry about that**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jenny POV**

I wake up to a throbbing head ache and worried faces around me. I look around and I see Tris, Christina, and two other boys,I know they are also transfers...I think their names are Will and Al. The door opens and I see the dauntless boy from before, the one that stood out to me..

"What the hell is going on?" I say, not really used to swearing, but whatever. Everyone around me suddenly relaxes.

"we were in training and you were doing well so Peter decided to shoot you." Christina says.

"what!?" i say.

"wait... that came out wrong..." she replies.

"you were talking to Peter during training and he screamed at you and shot you with a plastic bullet, creating a gash on your forehead, also knocking you out." Tris explains. I nod my head in understanding and then I touch my forehead, where it hurts the most and I feel a large bandage, covering multiple stitches.

"he shot me in the head! oh, he is gonna get it!" I exclaim, suddenly feeling pure hatred for him.

"don't worry, Al, Will and I already took care of it." the dauntless boy says with a wicked grin on his face. I really want to know who this guy is but, well it looks like everyone already knows him and I don't want it to seem like I don't know anything...

"oh! By the way, I am Uriah, I met Tris and everyone during lunch and they told me about how they are going to see their friend in the infirmary so I decided to tag along." Uriah... I guess says. Awww! that is so sweet of him.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Can I get out of here now? This place is kind of depressing." I say. Just then the nurse walks in the room.

"good! Your up! Yes, you can leave now, just take 1 painkiller every day before you go to bed" the nurse says. I nod and wave goodbye.

* * *

"hey guys? can we stop by the cafeteria? I am starving! i haven't had anything since lasts nights dinner." I ask.

"Oh my god! We have to get some cake into her! Stat!" Uriah yells. Uriah picks me up, throws me over his shoulder and starts running. Christina, Tris and I are all laughing our heads off.

**{A/N}**

**Ok, I know this chapter is a little boring, and that it ended kind of weirdly, and I am sorry for that. i want to squeeze in as many chapters as possible before July because then i will have to take like a one month pause. i have a lot of relatives coming over. I MAY update once or twice in July but i make no promises. Thank you guys for being awesome... bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**{A/N}**** Hola! ok I am bored and free (for now) so i am making another chapter! yay! and i am just going to skip to the knife throwing part. here i go!**

**Jenny's POV**

As soon as all the initiates gather up into the training room, Four speaks, "today I will be teaching you how to throw knives, also today one of the leaders, Eric, will be coming in to watch your progress."

As if on cue, Eric walks into the room. Well, not really, he is severely limping and he is _trying_ to walk properly. Very unsuccessfully, I may add.

Eric faces us, and I force myself to keep from gasping, and I see Tris and Christina are doing the same. Eric was the drunk man from before, the one that tried to kiss me, the one all of us kicked in the shin as hard as possible... that's why he is limping so severely...

I think Tris and Christina are thinking the same thing because I see giant grins on both their faces.

* * *

Everyone took 6 knives each and went to a station. These were _real_ knives and after what happened last time, I am not going to stand anywhere _near_ Peter.

Four demonstrates how to throw the knives and he hits dead center each time. Then it is our turn. Knives start flying everywhere, everyone is WAY off. Knife throwing is way harder than gun shooting, so instead of throwing the knives right away, I practice without them, copying Four's movements.

I look around and see that Tris is doing to the same thing.

"Hey Stiff, did you take to many bullets to the head? You remember what a knife is?" Peter says to Tris or me, I am not sure.  
This gets me mad because first he shoots he in the frickin and then he makes fun of me for it! What the heck!

I grab a knife and position it in my hand, practice one more time and then throw the knife with the exact same form. I watch it fly threw the air and... it hits the middle! Oh. My. God. It hit the center! I see Four looking at me surprised and then I turn to Peter, who has yet to even hit the target, looking at me in awe.

"hey Peter, you remember what a target is?" I mock. Then I throw the rest of my knives at the target, center each time. When I am done I look around again and I see that everyone has hit the target, well, everyone accept Al.

Eric has noticed that too and he walks up to Al. Al tries one more time and throws his last knife, it isn't close to the target, but isn't _too_ far off. Eric smirks and yells, "what was that Candor?"

"i-it slipped" Al replies

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go get it!" Eric shouts. All of the initiates stop throwing their knives. "did I tell all of you to stop?! Come on Candor, go get it!"

"b-but I'll get hit" Al says

"I think you should trust that your fellow initiates would not try to hit you," Eric replies

"No." is all Al says.

"What was that Candor? '_No?' _why? Are you scared?" Eric taunts

"of getting hit with an airborne knife? why yes, yes I am!" Al exclaims. I mentally slap myself on the forehead. But in a way,  
Al saying no to Eric is braver than going to get the knife.

"Well then, everybody stop!" all of us stop throwing our knives again. "Now Candor, I am going to _help_ you get rid of this fear. I want you to stand in front of the target and learn not to flinch as Four throws knives at it." Eric challenges.

"Is this really necessary?" Four says, using the tip of the knife to scratch his eyebrow. Eric nods and Al goes up to the board. His head is at the dead center of the board.

**{A/N}**** this isn't the longest chapter or the most interesting but it is something. I am not sure how many times I will update this month but I will try to update at least a couple more times. I know Jenny didn't play a giant roll in this chapter and neither did Tris, also I know I broke the "scene" in half but i am running out of time today so bye! Btw I am sorry for the bad writing  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**{A/N****}  
**

**I'm baaack! did ya miss me? jk. So ya... here is the next chapter but before i forget, i would like to give a special shout out to lola. c. prior! she gave me some ideas! She is an amazing writer and you HAVE to go and check out her stories! ****There aren't actually any spaces in the username but it wont let me save her name as one word. -.- **

**Jenny's POV  
**

As Al stands in front of the target I can see anger appear on Tris's face. "stop it." she says firmly. Tris! What is she doing!

"Any idiot would stand in front of that target." she continues. "That doesn't prove anything besides the fact that you are bullying him, which I recall as a sign of cowardice." Ya! go Tris!

"then it should be easy for you," Eric replies, "if you are willing to take his place." oh shit. Tris nods and walks up to the board to take Al's Place. 'She will be fine, she will be fine' I think to myself. Four has perfect aim, he wouldn't hit her.

"There goes your pretty face," Peter taunts "oh wait, you don't have one." Tris sends him a death glare but he just grins.

"ok stiff, if you flinch, Al takes you place. ok?" Four says. He never really called her 'stiff' that much... it is as if he is trying to remind her that she is selfless.

He throws the first knife and I can see a tinge of regret on his face, but he covers it up too quickly for anyone to notice. But_ I_ noticed. Was he regretful because he is throwing _knives_ at an initiate or because he _actually cares_ about her?

I didn't have much time to think about it because panic took over, and it felt like everything was moving in slow motion. As the knife hits the board I see Tris flinch, which means Four has to throw another knife at her.

Suddenly, all my panic turns to rage. Four says something to Tris but I am not listening, he is about to throw the second knife... "STOP!" I say forcefully.

Everyone stops and stares at me, including Four and Eric. "Yes?" Eric says in a scary clam voice. Before I know what I am doing I pin Eric up to the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Eric shouts.

"Are you trying to kill an initiate? I mean yes, Four has perfect aim but that's not the point. What does Four throwing knives at Tris have anything to do with bravery and cowardence? In fact, the only coward in this room is you, because you, never in a million years would be able to stand up to a leader and then stand in front of a board while someone throws knives at you!" I say. I see Four and Tris looking at me wide eyed. I can't see the other initiates but I bet they are looking at me too.

Eric smirks, "if you want to have even the slightest chance of staying in dauntless, I suggest you let me go." Eric says and I let him go. "Stiffs got anger issues" I can hear Peter say under his breath.

Eric thinks for a second, "Tris move away from the target, Four stand in front of it." he demands.

"What are you doing?" I say.

"Well, you claim that I am a coward, which I am not, but lets see if Four is as brave as your little friend there. Now instead of Tris standing at the target and Four throwing knives at her, Four will stand at the target and _you_ will throw knives at _him_." Eric says beaming with excitement. "I hope you have Four's perfect aim, because if you don't, well, Four will go to the infirmary, and I will be your new initiate coach. And if you don't do it at all, you can consider yourself factionless." he says

I dreadfully walk up to the front of the target where the knives are and prepare to throw. As much as I hate to admit it, I know I have lost this argument, he is a leader and I am an initiate. He can throw me out of Dauntless without even thinking twice about it.

I pick up the knife and prepare myself. Four walks up to the board and his head is almost in the exact center of the board. Dang it. the center of the board was the only place I practiced hitting. I take a deep breath and throw the knife.

**{A/N}**

**OK! so... thats the chapter! And i know it was a very delayed update but it is better than nothing! so ya! please review because reading your reviews makes my day and I love that you guys like my story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**{A/N}  
****Soooooo... here is the next chapter... but first this first part is Four's overlook of the last chapter. After the line is what happens next.**

**Four/Tobias POV**

If I had to choose who the most craziest person I know is, it would be Eric.

One phrase to describe Eric would be a power hungry lunatic that has nothing better to do than to make my life miserable. I bet somehow he knew that there was something going on between Tris and I, so he made me throw _knives_ at her head. It's a good thing I convinced him that I had no feeling towards Tris, because if he figured out I did, he would make my life a living hell.

And then there is Jenny. She is a totally different kind of crazy. She is selfless to the point of being crazy. I guess Much like Tris. And me. I guess I shouldn't call her crazy, I should call her brave.

* * *

She looks worried as she gets ready to throw knives at me. How did I get myself into this! I can't believe Eric is making me do this. I don't know if he has the authority to kick me out of Dauntless, considering that I ranked first and Max wanted me to have Eric's leadership roll.

Considering what I saw in training, Jenny already has near perfect aim. _Near_ perfect, one slip and who knows how bad ill be injured.

Jenny breathes in and positions her self to throw the knife, breathes out and then throws it. The way she threw it mirrored the way I throw knives...

As the knife is flying threw the air I see that it will land right above me. Remembering that I do not flinch when the knife hits the board. The knife hit not even a couple inches above my head, but it did not hit me at all. I look over at Jenny as a smile of satisfaction spreads across her face. She hit the knife exactly where she wanted to. I let out a small sigh of relief, but it quickly dies away.

"Actually, I change my mind... Since little miss 'I'm so brave' thinks shes so tough, why doesn't she teach all of us how to fight?" Eric says, smirking the entire time. "And to make things interesting, why doesn't she fight Four?" Damn you Eric.  
I see Tris looks pissed and so does Jenny. I don't know what to do if I have to fight her. Eric knows I can beat up everyone in dauntless if I wanted to.

"I think she has proved herself enough for one day" I say.

"I suppose... " Eric says slowly, Yes! "but she pissed me off and attacked me, a _leader_, so I think she should be kicked out of dauntless. But since I am such a nice guy, I am going to let her off with just having to fight you." He reply's. Oh Crap.

* * *

Jenny and I go up to the fight rink. I can tell she is scared but she doesn't show it on the outside. She is pretty well at masking her fear.

I will go easy on her. She doesn't know how to fight, I mean, how could she? She grew up in Abnegation, she couldn't possibly know how to fight yet, I bet none of the initiates do. All I know is that for some reason, I _really_ don't want to hurt this girl. Just like I _really_ didn't want to hurt Tris.

"Ready. Set. Fight!"

**{A/N} **

**Ya! So thats is that chapter. I know most of you don't read the Author's note, but I just wanted to thank you for liking my story. It makes my day when someone reviews and I really appreciate it, especially now because I am in a lot of pain because I just got Two Wisdom teeth pulled and Two 12-year molars! ya... it hurts. So I am sorry if this chapter sucks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**{A/N}**

**heyy! I have come for another chapter! Am I the only one who thinks summer has gone by super incredibly fast?! Also I just wanted to thank my newish online BFF lola. for giving me so many good ideas and for being awesome. ok im done. enjoy the chapter.**

**Jenny's POV**

"Ready. Set. Fight!"

Oh shit. I know I can't win this fight. I just can't. I know how to fight some. Tobias taught me back when we were both in Abnegation. He taught me so I could protect myself from Marcus. I owe him for that. That's one of the many reasons that I want to find him.

After he left, I also learned some moves of my own.

* * *

Four and I stand on both sides of the fighting mat, ready to fight. I can tell Four doesn't want to do this and neither do I. Four could probably beat up everyone in the dauntless compound if he wanted to. Maybe he'll goes easy on me.

I don't really know what to do since Marcus always made the first move. I look at his stance to see if there are any imperfections, but of course there aren't any. I fix my stance when I realize he is analyzing my every move.

He looks at me and then I see his eyes, the same deep blue shade as Tobias's. Is this man my brother? Doubtful. He looks nothing like Tobias. And his personality is so different as well. But how can I be sure when in Abnegation, we weren't even aloud to get to know each other?

Lost in thought, Four hits me in my stomach. I groan in pain and I kick his side. Unfortunately, he catches my foot and I stubble and fall.

While on the ground, I kick his feet and he loosens his grip. I quickly get up and kick him in his stomach. I use my feet because they have more strength then my fists. He groans in pain and I elbow him in the nose.

Suddenly, it feels like I am back home, in a fight with Marcus.

He tries to punch my face but I dodge it just in time by doing a backhand spring, kicking him in the jaw in the process. Next, I go low and I swipe his feet from under him, causing him to fall. He grabs my leg at the last second and drags me down with him.

Once again I am on the floor and I hear Tobias's voice in the back of my mind, reminding me to stay on my feet at all times. I quickly scramble to my feet, but Four is faster. He punches me in the nose and I hear a sickening crunch. I cry out in pain and then I remember a trick Tobias taught me.

I fake trying to kick him to the right and then I kick him hard on his left side. As soon as my foot make a hard enough impact, I do a cartwheel to dodge whatever attack he is going to do next. Sure enough, I just avoided a head shot.

His fist was about to make contact with my head, but when I did a cartwheel he missed. His missed punch throws him off balance for just one second, but that is all I need. In that time I got with him off balance, I kicked him where it counts, and he loses his balance completely.

While he his on the floor, I jump on top of him with a body slam, my elbow connecting hard with his rib cage. Not hard enough to brake his rib, but hard enough to badly bruise it.

Next, I just stay on top of him, making him groan. "I am sorry, and thank you for going easy on me." I whisper to him. He gives me a small smile and nods in understanding. I smile back. "your welcome, now can you get off me?" he says.

I look around and see the all of the initiates looking at me in awe. Except for Tris who is looking at me with pride. Then it hits me.

I won.

**{A/N}**

**Ya! That's the chapter! Sorry if you think it sucks. I just want to thank all you wonderful people for reading my story. If you want review because reading reviews always make my day, I will write the next chapter somewhere between now and next week. love all of you, bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**{A/N}hello! So here is the next chapter. Also I may not be able to update that much anymore because school is about to start for me :( oh well. I will still update, just not as frequently.   
**

**Warning: This chapter has a lot of dialog.**

**Jenny's POV**

I won. I can't believe that I actually won! I mean, I know Four went easy on me, but still, I beat him with no Dauntless training!

"What are you still doing here? You are dismissed! leave!" Eric shouts. My friends and I leave the training room. As soon as we are in the hallway, Al, Will, Christina and Tris all throw me over their shoulders and carry me shouting, "Jenny! Jenny! Jenny!"

"Put me Down! Put me down!" I shout in the same rhythm as them. They stop chanting but they keep me on their shoulders.

"Come on! You kicked Four's ass! Without any Dauntless training may I add." Christina Exclaims.

"And you went through a lot today just so Four wouldn't throw knives at my head!" Tris says.

"Ya! And we are going to go to the cafeteria to celebrate with some chocolate dauntless cake!" **(for those of you who caught it, ya, i know.) **Will says.

"you should be happy!" Al adds.

"Well ya, I am. But first of all, I am 100% sure that Four went easy on me. Second of all, Tris I am sure you would have done the same thing. Third of all, I am always game for some chocolate cake. And lastly, can you guys drop me off at the infirmary? I think my nose may be broken." I reply.

They drop me off at the all too familiar infirmary and then they tell me that they are going to the cafeteria to get the cake because it will be gone soon. I look around to see if there is anyone I know here, until my eyes find a familiar face. I walk up to him.

"Hi Four." I say

"Hello Jenny," Four says kindly. When he is not our instructor, he could actually be a pretty cool guy. "Here to come and check out the injuries I gave you?" He says, half joking. "me too."

"ya, I think you broke my nose." I reply.

"oh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to actually brake it. But to be fair you gave me some serious bruises."

"Oh. Look I am so sorry for that. You probably lost some respect from your initiates. By the way, why did you let me win?" I ask.

"Well, I mean, I didn't really want to hurt you, And I am already a Dauntless member so Eric can't do anything to me. But he can sure do stuff to hurt your ranking. but don't worry, I won't let him hurt you. Also, Since we are asking questions, how did you learn how to fight like that back in Abnegation?"

I hesitate, should I really tell him? Why doesn't he want anything to hurt me? Can I trust him? Maybe not yet. "My brother taught me, he was REALLY overprotective, and he didn't want anything to ever harm me." I look over at Four and his expression automatically softens. He reminds me of Tobias. But he couldn't be. Could he?

"who's your brother?" He asks, I am about to tell him but then the memories of Tobias come back and I decide against it. "I don't want to talk about it.

* * *

The nurse comes into the room and looks at my injuries. When she is done, she looks at me and says, "you are okay, you have a couple bruises but they will heal quickly. And your nose is broke, So I am going to give you a slave that you have to put on before you go to but and it should heal soon."

I nod in thanks and go to the cafeteria to find my friends. I find them sitting with Uriah, a boy who looks like Uriah just older, probably his brother, and a girl that looks the same age as Uriah's brother.

In the middle of the table I see chocolate cake. I sit down and Tris hands me a huge slice of cake. "Thanks!" I say. "oh hey Uriah, who are your friends?"

"This is my annoying brother Zeke, and his girlfriend Shauna. They were both initiates like us two years ago." He replys. Two years ago, Same year as Tobias!

"hey can I speak with you two for a sec?" I ask. They both nod and follow me. "ok, so do you guys know anyone named  
Tobi? he was in your initiate class. He was a transfer."

They both think for a sec and then Zeke replys, "ya, I think I remember a guy named Tobi... Hey Shauna, was he the guy that jumped into the chasm?" no. No! He can not be dead! no! no! no no! no! I feel a tear form in my eyes, but I blink it away before it falls.

"No Zeke! I think that guy was named Jason or something. But Jenny, I am sooo sorry to tell you this, but I don't remember a guy named Tobi on the list of people who made it into Dauntless." Shauna says with a sad expression. I can feel my heart drop to my stomach.

"thank you." I manage to get out, before I turn away and let the tears I have been holding back fall.

Tobias, my brother, is Factionless.

**{A/N}**

**that's the chapter! I am sorry for putting in so much dialog, but I think it was needed. Sorry if this chapter suck and well bye! hope you guys had a great summer!**


End file.
